This invention generally relates to soccer balls, and more particularly to an improved soccer ball having an interior inflatable bladder, an intermediate liner, and a cover made of a synthetic material.
Soccer ball covers frequently are made of polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) and/or polyurethane based materials. The backing of these materials traditionally has been either a woven fabric or an impregnated non-woven fabric with a fiber size of at least about 0.1 denier. Synthetic cover materials of this type are durable but lack softness.